


去年今日

by cinnabary



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 在许愿池里投一千年硬币就可以换你回来了吗。2016.4
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	去年今日

入坑一周年，必须发文纪念一下。一个非常傻白甜的爱情故事。

去年今日  
by故衣红莲  
\---  
他是在春天突然出现的。究竟因为那时本来就是春天还是因为他来了所以是春天，我已经忘了。广场上人多得像温暖浅海里的鱼，穿彩色毛衣的绒球球叽叽喳喳挤成一团，手里牵的气球在漾着蓝色波纹的微风里飘荡。我站在他们中间表演魔术，从口袋里掏出一条一条又一条系在一起的手绢。开始他们很有兴致地看，很快变得不耐烦，一群一群走开了，消失在水域里。手绢在地上堆成一堆，我还在重复地掏，好奇这个动作是否可以持续到宇宙终结，到那时地球充满了从我口袋里掏出的手绢。史书上将如此记载我：邪恶的魔术师，一个用手绢毁灭了地球的人。  
我不是个合格的表演者，不懂得如何取悦观众，而且很明显我走神了。后来观众只剩下一个圆眼睛圆脸的小男孩儿，一脸怀疑地瞪着我的上衣口袋，好像那里藏着什么邪恶的秘密。他带着近乎挑衅的神色问你能一直掏下去吗？我说当然了，我会魔法。你骗人，根本不存在魔法。他跳起来扒我的口袋，想看看里面有没有洞。我吓了一跳，袖口扑棱棱飞出一只雪白的鸽子，慌不择路一头撞在男孩的气球上。啪的一声，气球手绢和鸽子都消失了，我低头看着放声大哭的小男孩，感到难过又沮丧。  
他就是在这个时候走过来，用一根棒棒糖堵住了小男孩的哭声。人的欲望竟然可以在瞬息之间就被转移。男孩重新变成远处一个蓝色的绒球球之后我转过脸对他说谢谢。他说我一直在看你，你的魔术表演得很好。他说了谎。  
我们在广场长椅上并排坐着，像水底两颗懒洋洋的石头晒着太阳，无数人从太阳下走过去，世界连最轻微的动荡都不发生。他在广场对面的剧院工作，要我猜他正在演出什么剧目。我要求一点提示，他便形容自己的角色：我曾经是位贵族，有一个会魔法的仆人，生活在一个岛上……  
他的眼睛在金发衬托下蓝得惊人，满脸期待地等着我给出一个答案。我涨红了脸，嗫嚅着说我不知道。看见我这样紧张，他不知怎么的也紧张起来。是莎士比亚的《暴风雨》。他的声音迟疑不决，好像后悔问了这么个问题。我只是想说你很像爱丽儿，你知道，魔法什么的。  
你真的相信我有魔法？我带着愚蠢的表情穷追不舍。  
相信。他简单地说，仿佛笃定我不需要解释。我又紧张了，想为他变出一朵花，却变出一捧新鲜的草莓。他大笑着把草莓全都吃了，笑的时候露出尖尖的虎牙。我的掌心空了以后留下深红色的香气，那里原本应该有一朵玫瑰。  
那天我们说了很多很多话，后来太阳终于嵌进楼宇间的缝隙，成为这个城市的一部分，场景辉煌壮丽司空见惯。我站起来说我要走了，走之前往喷泉里丢下一枚硬币。他问我有什么愿望，我说没有愿望，只是习惯。他在我身后笑，我扭过头，他用口型温柔地说了一句“白痴”。  
他不知道我所有的愿望在那一天已经实现了，我幸福得像在做梦，不再需要任何东西。他说会再来找我，带我去看看对面的剧院。告别时他问我的名字，我则要他把名字用一支马克笔写在我手臂上。他犹豫地微笑，笑容下面藏着一点闪闪发亮的希望。我解释说自己记性很差，恐怕下次见面会忘记他叫什么。我也说了谎，这有什么关系。他的左手伸过来，握住我的胳膊。  
他的名字像一个纹身在皮肤上停留着，我很小心地不要它沾到水，后来油墨渗入肌理，仿佛一棵树在那里扎下了根。名字只是一个没有意义的符号，但这些墨迹令我快乐地回忆起他手指的温度。芙蕾雅见到那个名字，丢掉了怀里抱着的一大堆东西，小番茄咕噜噜在地板上滚动。她明白我哪里也不会去了，我不会再离开这个城市，她却不觉得高兴。我在厨房里做饭，她站在我身边，有意地将胸部贴近我。空气中有一股温暖潮湿的水草味道，就像她曾生活在一个湖里。她的嘴唇应该是湿的，有一点咸涩。睫毛长而漆黑，给泪水弄得凌乱纠结，深色眼睛里充满神经质的柔情。我的手指陷进她海藻一样的头发，被这蓬松的网缠住。我们走投无路，万劫不复，但彼此的苦难互不相干。她原宥我只用了一秒钟的时间。  
一千五百年后我得知了一些最最微不足道的秘密。实现一个愿望需要丢下多少硬币？五十四万七千五百枚。手绢毁灭世界很荒唐吗？有人用一个笑容不费吹灰之力就毁灭了我。除此之外，生命逐渐向内坍缩，像沉入水底的箱子，越来越深地关闭自己。车窗外流景飞逝，乘客脸孔凝止不动，透明火山灰排山倒海将人扣进时间的模子，造出一尊尊逐渐冷却的雕像，我是最破旧不堪然而固执不肯倒塌的一尊。看这些车，它们轻快地消失在视线所及的每个角落，完全不能理解曾经距离是怎样一种致命得令人觉得绝望的痛苦。  
他在水草间找到我，打开了锈蚀的箱子。我们将一起被溺死在湖底还是并肩生活在天光下，命运对此一无所知。他带我去他的剧院，在舞台上像一个金色的阿波罗，和我想象中的普洛斯比罗完全不同。演出结束，所有人都走掉，剧场里灯一盏盏熄灭，一艘船无可挽回地没进深海，只有舞台中间留着一盏灯。道具静默地站在后台的微光里，金色竖琴，精灵翅膀，凯列班丑陋的面具。早在我目睹它之前，一切已永远地，永远地结束了。舞台上重复一千次的情节也只是谎言，但说谎者对自己说出的每个字都深信不疑。粉白灯光将人照成布景，身型像纸片一样薄薄的，只有光和暗，被折进书页里永世不得翻身。前额渗出冷汗，我伸手紧紧地捉住他的衣袖。他吃惊地看着我，怎么了，你怕黑吗？在我回答之前，他金色的脑袋靠过来，嘴唇落在我的嘴唇上。  
二十一世纪前叶，任何奇迹都有可能在一夜之间发生，魔法的最后一块面纱正被粗暴地撕去。“现在的技术放在一千年前就是魔法”，人们骄傲地说，仿佛终于找到了真相。真相是魔法远比技术温柔也比技术软弱，不能拯救谁，也不再与历史车轮有丝毫干系。魔法的化身在每一个好天气到城市中心的广场去，为小孩子变一些简单的戏法，赚取几个硬币。  
我失去了一半存在的意义，好在当我意识到这一点时已经再次找到了另一半。追求永动机的人和追求太阳的人本质没有什么差别，迷恋的是恒定凝固永不褪色的光明。他是这样的光明，而且是鲜活的，温暖的，美丽的；头发是日光，眼底是暗蓝的静夜。在他的怀抱里有一个微缩的宇宙，在其中沉睡乍醒会遗忘自己的名字。当我再次遇到他一年以后的一天早晨，他走出公寓，又返回来对我说再见。他就像突然出现时那样突然地消失在城市里。  
我在大街小巷中飞跑着寻找他，毫无结果。当我走到剧院的时日头垂暮，好像有人提起巨桶泼了一天一地的血。我冲进门，半天说不出一句完整的话，断断续续地说我找亚瑟。所有人都摇着头，惊奇而抱歉地看我。对不起，我们这里没有这么个人。我坚持说他就在这里工作，跟我差不多高，金发蓝眼睛。我几乎要哭出来了，手忙脚乱地比划，几个月前这里演出了一场《暴风雨》，他扮演普洛斯比罗。我坐在第一排这里，看得很清楚……  
惊奇变成了同情和一点恐惧，那是看一个异类的眼神。我们从来没有演出过这个剧目。工作人员冷淡而客气地送我走出剧院大门。  
我精疲力竭，在剧院门口的台阶上坐下来，咀嚼早餐剩下的半个汉堡。它吃着像一块在冰箱里冻了两天的肥皂，包装纸上挤压出的油凝固成白色，拼命擦也无法去除手指上黏滑冰冷的感觉，指缝里缠着小小的蛇。我想到曾发生在此地的一场加冕，他站在卡美洛城堡气势恢宏的大殿中央，面容像一个神，金光闪闪，居高临下地看着我。我在他的目光里变成宙斯面前的塞墨勒，被雷火烧成了一把灰烬。那一幕已经过去了多少年。  
我已经等了这么久，不介意多等一会儿。胳膊上他曾写下名字的地方干净得仿佛刚下了一场雪。我感到困乏和疑惑，仿佛有什么东西突然从我身体里剥离了，摔碎在曾经的城堡台阶上。就是在那个时候，我突然领悟到什么叫烟消云散的时间。原来我已没有间歇地呼吸过，思考过，行走过那么多的日子。它在我脚下堆积如山，我每走一步不得不搬动它沉重的躯壳，我躺在它的峰顶，感到天旋地转，如在万米高空。于是我深吸一口气，从顶巅一跃而下。  
坠落有一种神秘的甜味。他躺在我身边，问我是否做了梦，手臂搭在我的腰间。新一天的光明普照人世，万物皆从黑暗中复活。我同他交换了今天的第一个吻。  
你好，我最亲爱的王子。一年前的今天我第一次在中心广场遇见了你，直到现在，我从未见过第二个人比你更美。  
\---end

文中“烟消云散的时间”这一概念来自普鲁斯特。我想再也没有人比梅林更懂得何为生活在时间之中，但这并不意味着他没有重新开始的权利。  
爱上亚梅已经一整年，心境依然是初恋，一种燃烧着不肯停歇的狂热执念（x 我不去形容这个坑于我而言有何意义，只是想说，真心挚爱过的事物，会在我们前行的路上留下印痕。  
这些痕迹，“我引以为荣，并无比珍惜”。


End file.
